O INDOMADO
by elsa.mitsuki
Summary: Lorde Darien Chiba a caça, acreditando que com sua morte quebrará a maldição de família que o transforma em um monstro. Ao invés de matar a bruxa, Darien se comove com a beleza e com a proposta desesperada dela. E Serena agarra-se à chance de encontrar segurança para ela própria e para seu bebe quando um acordo é fechado entre a pária e o homem condenado...
1. Resumo

Resumo:

Fugindo de raivosos aldeões e do homem que a destruiu, a bruxa Serenity escapa para a floresta para ter seu filho. Mas Lorde Endymion Wulf a caça, acreditando que com sua morte quebrará a maldição de família que o transforma em um monstro. Ao invés de matar a bruxa, Endymion se comove com a beleza e com a proposta desesperada dela. E Serenity agarra-se à chance de encontrar segurança para ela própria e para seu bebe quando um acordo é fechado entre a pária e o homem condenado — e selado pelo casamento deles apenas no nome...

Em troca da proteção dele, Serenity prometeu que sua mágica pode livrar Endymion de seu tormento. Mas essa linda bruxa logo se encontrará em perigo de ser seduzida pelos encantos de Endymion e pela perseguição do homem que quer ver a ela e seu filho mortos. Pode ela confiar a um Wulf sua segurança e a segurança de seu filho? Pode confiar seu coração a Endymion? Render-se a um Wulf é um risco terrível, por que o amor pode tanto liberar a fera dentro do homem...como finalmente libertá-lo.

Maldita seja a bruxa que me amaldiçoou.  
Eu pensei que seu coração era puro.  
AH! Nenhuma mulher entende o dever,  
Seja ele a família, o nome ou a guerra.  
Eu não encontrei modo algum de quebrá-la  
Nenhuma poção, encantamento ou façanha.

Do dia em que ela rogou a maldição,  
Ela passará de semente a semente.

Traído pelo amor, minha própria língua falsa,  
Ela ordenou à Lua para me transformar.  
O nome de família, antes meu orgulho,  
Tornou-se a besta que me assombra.  
E na hora da morte da bruxa  
Ele me chamou a seu lado.  
Sem clemência, nenhuma compaixão,  
Ela falou antes de morrer:

"Procure e encontre seu pior inimigo,  
Seja bravo e não fuja.  
O amor é a maldição que te prende  
Mas é também a chave para te libertar."

Sua maldição e charada é minha destruição,  
Essa bruxa que eu amei e com a qual não pude casar.  
Batalhas eu lutei e ganhei,  
E ainda derrotado eu fiquei em meu lugar.  
Aos Wulfs que sofrem meus pecados,  
Aos filhos que não são nem homens nem bestas,  
Desvendem o enigma que eu não resolvi  
E se livrem dessa maldição.

Endymion Wulf

No ano do Senhor de 1715.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

O bosque de Whit Hurch, Inglaterra, 1821.

A bala do mosquete tinha passado através do ombro dele. O sangue gotejava da ferida, quente e pegajoso contra a pele de Darien Wulf. Os camponeses de Whit Hurch eram lunáticos supersticiosos, todos eles. Eles o perseguiam agora, vozes carregadas de raiva, olhos injetados com a sede de sangue de matá-lo. O povo da vila acreditava que ele era algum tipo de fera — homem durante o dia, um lobo quando a lua cheia estava no céu noturno.

Malditos idiotas...eles estavam certos.

— Aqui está ele!

Um mosquete foi acionado. A bala atingiu uma árvore a menos de uma polegada do rosto de Jackson. Sua beleza era o maior dom que lhe foi concedido nessa vida maldita. — No rosto não, seus bastardos malditos! — ele gritou — Em qualquer lugar menos no rosto!

Outra bala passou assobiando, mais embaixo. "Aí também não" pensou Jackson e correu novamente. O pedido berrante de uma mulher soou atrás dele.

— Papai, não o mate! Eu o amo!

Ami Mizuno a garçonete da taverna que ele freqüentou nas últimas cinco noites. Seu pai era dono da taverna e dos poucos quartos no andar superior, um dos quais Darien ocupou na última semana. A filha escorregou para Darien uma ou duas canecas de cerveja de graça atrás das costas do pai. Ela também deixou transparecer que não se importaria se Darien escorregasse algo para ela em troca. Darien se sentiu tentado, as mulheres eram uma de suas muitas fraquezas, mas ele estava focado em sua busca.

As mulheres eram a razão de seus problemas e sempre foram. Um ano antes quando viajou para o exterior, Darien tolamente entregou seu coração a uma jovem senhorita da sociedade. Lady Rei Hino incorporava tudo o que um cavalheiro adequado desejava em uma esposa. Beleza, graça, bondade. Ele ficou excitado com ela e sua pronta amizade para com um homem que a maioria da sociedade evitava. No final, a jovem nem soube que havia roubado seu coração ou que trouxera a maldição da família sobre sua cabeça.

Séculos atrás, todos os homens Wulf foram amaldiçoados por uma bruxa. Amaldiçoados por uma bruxa, e talvez liberados da mesma maldição através da morte de uma bruxa, Jackson pensava. Boatos o conduziram a vila de Whit Hurch, onde se dizia que uma bruxa morava entre os habitantes. Através de perguntas cuidadosas, Darien descobriu que a mulher havia desaparecido alguns meses atrás, mas pensava-se que ela estivesse se escondendo nos bosques que cercavam a vila.

Darien ainda não a encontrara, mas ele jurara que encontraria. Seu futuro e o futuro de seus irmãos poderiam estar ligados ao assassinato dela. Uma charada escrita em um poema deixado pelo primeiro Wulf amaldiçoado instruía que os futuros homens Wulf procurassem pelo pior inimigo deles, fossem corajosos e não fugissem. Se Darien pudesse encontrar a bruxa que vivera anteriormente na vila, matá-la poderia ser o fim da maldição para ele e seus irmãos. Isso é, se ele conseguisse ficar vivo tempo suficiente.

Tiros soaram atrás dele. Darien correu até sua testa estar coberta de suor. Seu ombro doía e a perda de sangue o deixava tonto. Elevando os olhos, ele notou que a noite ainda demoraria a chegar. Normalmente ele não desejava a luz cheia sobre si, mas agora, para conseguir sobreviver, ele precisava do lobo que emergeria nele.

Foi tal transformação, testemunhada por um habitante da vila noite passada quando ele achou que estivesse sozinho no bosque, que o trouxe a essa situação atual. Darien não podia controlá-la. Talvez ele conseguisse aprender a viver com ela se pudesse, mas como sua fraqueza por bebida e mulheres, no final ele sempre se rendia a uma força mais forte que sua vontade. Nunca mais, ele decidiu.

O irmão mais velho de Darien, Seiya, se casou. Um casamento de conveniência, ou assim dizia Seiya, mas Darien não caia nessa. Se Armond ainda não estivesse completamente apaixonado por sua jovem esposa, era apenas uma questão de tempo. Darien decidiu salvar a todos.

Era importante para ele acabar com a maldição que roubou dele e de seus irmãos uma vida normal. A maldição roubara-lhes os pais e o convívio social entre seus pares de Londres. A Darien nunca foi dado nada de importante para se fazer...nada além disso, e ele seria bem sucedido. Ele encontraria a bruxa e a mataria se isso significasse quebrar a maldição. Mas o bosque era grande, e mesmo com sua superior habilidade de rastreamento ele ainda não havia localizado a mulher que procurava.

Exausto, Darien parou, encostando-se contra o tronco de uma árvore para recuperar o fôlego. Ele secou o suor de sua testa com a manga de seu fino casaco. Uma brisa soprou, e se voltando ele fechou os olhos e permitiu que o ar fresco o reanimasse. Um odor subitamente chegou até ele pelo vento. Era o cheiro de uma mulher. Mesmo estando levemente confuso devido a perda de sangue, Darien soube que era um odor feminino quando o sentiu. Sua audição era muito mais sintonizada aos sons do que a de um homem normal. Ele prestou atenção.

Ele ouviu um leve lamento, um frágil gemido feminino, e então o som de respiração irregular. Barulhos que uma mulher poderia fazer enquanto estivesse com um amante. Seria a bruxa? Darien custava a acreditar nisso, pois em sua mente a mulher que ele procurava era velha e feia. Com seus cabelos embaraçados e o rosto cheio de verrugas, o único modo de conseguir levar um homem para cama era lançando um feitiço sobre ele.

Ainda assim, o cheiro dela atraiu Darien. O cheiro de mulher, de luz do sol, de terra e chuva e o sutil aroma de madressilva e, de modo estranho, sangue. Os sons de passos através dos arbustos, de vozes que se elevavam na excitação da caçada, sumiram para ele, e tudo o que ouvia era ela. Tudo o que cheirava era ela. Ela o enchia com sua presença, o ninava com os sons que fazia e ele foi para ela de boa vontade, quase como se o destino o comandasse.

Esgueirando-se pelas árvores, Darien lutou contra a dor de seu ferimento, ignorou a sensação de sangue coagulado debaixo de sua camisa e se apressou para frente. A cabana com a qual se deparou pouco depois era pouco mais do que um barracão, coberta de trepadeiras de tal forma que era quase invisível contra a grossa parede da floresta.

Ele não sentiu o cheiro de um fogo aceso, nem viu rastro de fumaça saindo da desmoronada chaminé. Ele não ouvia sons de vida, nem mesmo entre os animais da floresta. Arrepios percorreram sua nuca. O silêncio era assustador.

A mulher estava lá dentro; ele o sentia. Darien procurou pela faca que mantinha pendurada em seu cinto. Ela não estava lá. Sem faca, sem arma. Que assassino ele era. O povo da vila o surpreendeu. Ele mal teve tempo de se vestir e fugir de seu alojamento na taverna quando eles chegaram para matá-lo.

Se precisasse, ele a mataria com as próprias mãos, Darien decidiu-se. Se a mulher fosse, de fato, a bruxa que ele procurava, e se sua morte significasse vida normal para ele e seus irmãos, ele o faria. Com sua decisão fortalecida, Darien aproximou-se da porta da cabana e a abriu.

A iluminação lá dentro era fraca, mas sua visão era superior a dos homens normais. Uma mulher estava jogada em um colchão de palha largado no chão sujo. Seus joelhos estavam dobrados e bem abertos, suas pernas nuas. O grande monte em sua barriga se movia debaixo do vestido sujo dobrado até suas coxas. Ela não estava se encontrando com nenhum amante, mas em trabalho de parto.

O olhar de Darien passeou pelo corpo inchado dela, passando pela enrolada massa de cabelos dourados que caiam por sobre os ombros, até o rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram, fixaram-se e nenhum dos dois conseguiu respirar.

— Então você me encontrou, afinal — ela sussurrou. — Mate-me, mas não faça mal ao bebê. Ele é inocente.

Arrepios subiram pela nuca de Darien novamente. Se ela sabia por que ele veio, ela era a mulher que procurava. A bruxa. Sua maior inimiga. Mas ela não se parecia com o que ele imaginara. Ela não era velha e corcunda, com verrugas e cabelo no rosto. Ela era linda. Mesmo coberta de transpiração, com seu cabelo bagunçado e sua roupa gasta e suja, sua beleza não deixava de transparecer.

Os olhos dela eram de um profundo tom de azul, como o rio da floresta que a protegia. Os cabelos emaranhados que caiam por seus ombros eram dourados brilhantes como um sol no verão. Embora seu corpo estivesse agora inchado com a gravidez, seus ossos eram pequenos e delicados. Darien poderia facilmente esmagá-la.

— Ainda não — ela disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Deixe-me primeiro ter meu filho. Eu lhe imploro, não o machuque. Depois de me matar, leve-o para uma família na vila. Não diga a eles onde você o arranjou, apenas que ele está só e precisa de alguém para tomar conta dele.

Suas palavras deixaram Darien nervoso. Ela parecia aceitar a tarefa dele. Resignada com seu destino, mas não resignada com o destino de sua criança. E ainda assim, ele não conseguia acreditar que ela era a mulher que procurava.

— Você é uma bruxa?

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. — Você sabe que eu sou — ela disse. — É por isso que está aqui, não é?

A dor nublou os olhos dela antes que ele pudesse responder. Ela mordeu fortemente o cheio lábio inferior, arrancando sangue. Sua barriga dobrou-se e moveu-se e ela levantou os quadris e empurrou, mas, como ele pode ver claramente, sem sucesso.

— Ele está preso — ela finalmente conseguiu dizer enquanto se deitava contra o colchão, lutando para respirar. — O bebe precisa ser virado. Deixe-me ver suas mãos.

Confuso, tanto pela perda de sangue, quanto pelo conhecimento dela de que ele a procurava, ou simplesmente por testemunhar uma mulher com as pernas abertas em uma situação completamente diferente da que estava acostumado, Jackson levantou as mãos para que ela inspecionasse.

— Elas servem — ela anunciou. — Seus dedos são longos e magros, suas mãos delicadas apesar de sua compleição alta. Você deve colocá-las dentro de mim. Você deve virar o bebê para que ele seja capaz de completar seu caminho.

Os dedos de Darien já estiveram dentro de uma mulher antes, com certeza, mas nunca com o objetivo que ela estava sugerindo. Seu pedido não o atraiu de modo algum. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e sacudiu a cabeça. — Não posso — ele garantiu a ela. — Não entendo nada desses assuntos.

Quando a dor a atingiu novamente, ela agarrou um pedaço de madeira e o colocou entre os dentes até a dor passar. — Então não faça nada — ela arquejou. — Fique aí parado e me veja morrer, e a criança junto comigo Será mais fácil do que nos matar mais tarde.

O que ela disse era realmente verdade. Darien nunca levantou a mão com violência para nenhuma mulher em sua vida. Aquele pensamento o provocou durante toda sua busca — a destruição de um inimigo que ele devia encarar e conquistar para quebrar a maldição. Ele sabia que para sair vitorioso, tinha de matá-la, mas o assassinato, ele nunca se permitiu a se fixar sobre isso, a questão de se ele seria capaz. Teria o destino brincado com ele? Mas se a natureza roubasse a vida dela e não ele, a maldição ainda seria quebrada?

Subitamente ocorreu a Darien que se havia uma criança, deveria haver um homem. Darien cheirou o ar, mas não captou nenhum odor além do da mulher que habitava a cabana.

— Onde está o pai do bebê? — ele perguntou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente. — Você não sabe? Não foi ele que te enviou?

Confuso, ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, Vim matá-la por minhas próprias razões. Suas más ações contra minha família, ou pelo menos, as ações das do seu tipo.

Sua dor levou qualquer resposta que ela pretendia dar. Suas costas se arquearam. Sua barriga se levantou, ondulando debaixo do vestido. Um baixo lamento escapou dos lábios entreabertos. Ela se esforçou, esforçou, ele percebeu, com todas as forças, que não era muita, e novamente nada aconteceu.

— Você tem uma arma? — ela arquejou.

Com certo acanhamento ele respondeu. — Não.

A mulher franziu a testa. Seus olhos cheios de dor percorreram o corpo dele. — Então pretendia me matar com as próprias mãos. Ela lutou para se apoiar nos cotovelos. — Então faça-o agora. Se você não as colocar dentro de mim, coloque-as ao redor de meu pescoço. Acabe com meu sofrimento. Sem sua ajuda, o bebê e eu estamos condenados mesmo.

Morte misericordiosa? Para Darien, isso soava muito melhor do que assassinato. Ele poderia acabar com o sofrimento dela. Ver a dor dela não lhe dava o menor prazer, nenhum senso de justiça. O deixava enojado. Mas matá-la para que seu sofrimento terminasse...ele poderia viver com isso, não poderia?

Ele oscilou levemente com vertigem conforme se aproximava do colchão. Darien manteve os olhos longes da parte inferior dela, que o teria agradado muito sob outras circunstancias. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Ela o encarou, a dor estava evidente em seu olhar, mas não o medo. Deus, ela tinha mais coragem do que ele.

— Faça — ela o encorajou, então inclinou sua cabeça para trás, permitindo que ele tivesse acesso a sua delgada garganta. — Há muito que suspeitava que minhas diferenças um dia me conduziriam a esse fim. Eu aceito o meu destino.

A passividade da mulher o enraiveceu. Onde estava seu instinto de sobrevivência? Onde estava a raiva por ter tido uma vida diferente da dos outros? Por que ela lhe oferecia a garganta quando deveria estar lutando com ele até o amargo final? Talvez ela merecesse morrer. Se dava tão pouco valor à vida, por que não fazer o favor a ela?

A pele dela era macia, quente debaixo de seus dedos quando ele os colocou ao redor do pescoço dela. O contato causou uma faísca, como o ar carregado antes de uma tempestade. Ela também a sentiu, porque seus olhos que estavam fechados se abriram repentinamente.

— Você é diferente, também. — ela murmurou. — Você não é um homem. Mas também não é uma fera. Você é ambos.

Não havia sentido negar suas afirmações, mesmo que Darien tivesse ficado um pouco nervoso por ela tê-lo visto pelo que era. Seu rosto havia servido para ele no passado — um disfarce para esconder sua natureza obscura.

— Serei um homem novamente — ele garantiu a ela — E nada além de homem quando você morrer pelas minhas mãos.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, e ele notou o quanto eles eram perfeitos e rosados apesar dos abusos que ela havia cometido com eles. — Mas que tipo de homem será? — Os olhos delas deslocados, oblíquos, quase felinos, o estudavam. — O tipo que consegue viver consigo mesmo mais tarde? — ela se inclinou para frente e o cheirou. — A bebida que sinto em seu hálito me dá a resposta a minha pergunta. Você se afogará nela. No final, você será ainda menos homem do que é agora.

O aperto de Darien se fortaleceu ao redor do pescoço dela. Suas palavras o atormentaram. A verdade delas, ele supôs. Ele bebeu um gole até mesmo hoje pela manhã quando mal havia levantado. Ele disse a si mesmo que era apenas para afastar a friagem dos ossos. Ele se dizia um monte de coisas desde que seu desejo por bebidas, e por mulheres, dominaram sua vida.

Debaixo dele, a mulher arfava de dor. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre as dele. Ela pressionava os dedos dele contra a própria garganta. — Por favor. — ela sussurrou.

Mulheres já haviam implorado pela misericórdia dele anteriormente, mas sempre porque estavam rendidas pelo prazer, nunca pela dor. Darien tentou forçar os dedos a apertarem. Eles não o obedeciam. Era o bebê, ele disse a si mesmo. A bruxa tinha razão. A criança que ela carregava era inocente dos pecados da mãe. Darien retirou as mãos da garganta dela. Através de olhos cheio de lágrimas, ela o fitou.

— Seja você o que for, não é tão mal quanto acabou de se tornar. — ela disse. — Você vai ficar aí sentado preguiçosamente enquanto nos assiste a sofrer por qualquer que seja o pecado que pensa que cometi contra você?

— Não — ele assegurou a ela. — Darien se moveu para baixo, por entre as pernas dela. Era um lugar a que estava muito acostumado a ficar, mas as circunstâncias estavam além de sua compreensão. — Me diga o que fazer.


End file.
